Future Technologies
Intro We have a lot of possibilities for technologies in the future. These possibilities are divided into eras. 2000s 2020 - 5G for phones: This has now been done. 2023 - Hypothetical planet nine is discovered and named. 2025 - Manned exploration of near earth asteroids i.e Cruithane. 2027 - Common probes to Uranus 2029 - High orbit space station 2031 - Highly efficient radiation protection 2032 - Moon bases 2033 - Manned exploration of Mars 2036 - Common probes to Neptune 2039 - Airship probe to Titan 2042 - Possibility of methane based lifeforms on Titan 2045 - Extreme pressure protection for deep sea diving to the metallic oceans of the gas giants. 2048 - Terraforming of Mars is starting. 2051 - Station at a Lagrange point. 2054 - Asteroid mining companies forming 2059 - Large Martian colonies. 2060s - Public spaceflight is common 2063 - Civilian space hotels 2067 - Cryogenic freezing has been perfected. 2069 - Moon landing anniversary 2071 - Civilians on Mars. 2073 - Manned mission to Venus 2074 - The first space elevator is operational 2075 - Manned mission to Jupiter's moons 2078 - Possible discovery of life on Europa 2081 - Nano fibers / wires used in clothing to make very good thermal padding, resulting in lighter EVA suits 2087 - Probes to the Kuiper belt 2090 - Manned mission to Mercury / Vulcanoids 2095 - Probes to the Oort cloud 2097 - Large civilian population on Mars 2100s - 2200s 2101 - Start of the terraformation of Venus 2103 - FTL technologies becoming a reality 2108 - Probe to Alpha Centuri 2113 - Planetary colonies are gaining independence from Earth. 2114 - Manned colonization of Saturn's moons (Mainly to study methane based life) 2127 - Probes to exo-planets 2136 - Possible discovery of microbes on exo-planets 2141 - Asteroid Terrorism 2157 - Supreme weapon systems 2165 - A large chunk of Mars is now habitable 2178 - Phobos and Deimos are now large mining colonies, supplying Mars with minerals 2182 - Martian space elevator 2187 - Venusian space elevator 2190 - Manned colonization of the entirety of the solar system, humans have entered the Galactic Stage 2201 - Manned colonization of exo-planets 2200s - Superhuman powers 2220s - Guns are made useless 2250s - The human race is adapting to different enviroment 2270s - First definite contact with extra terrestrial lifeforms. 2300s-3000s 2300s - Rich businessmen buy whole solar systems to build colonies. Some of these aren't accessible at the current technologies 2400s - Humans are adapting to different environments 2500s - A large chunk of multiple terraformed planets are habitable. 2600s - Force fields are now in military use 2700s - Intelligent alien races are in contact 2800s - 3000s - At some point in this period, interstellar colonies are having interstellar wars. The result is multiple habitable planets are now destroyed by multiple weapons such as planetkiller arrays, asteroid redirection and global disasters. 2900s - Diamonds are worthless, now 55 Cancri E has now a permanent mining colony. 3000s - The solar system is privatized, with a Dyson sphere around Sol to power a system-wide force-field and toll booths 3rd - 10th Millenniums 4000s - Colony ships are now bringing civilians to 'Rimworlds' or Earth-like planets. They tend to find destroyed cities, structures and information from precursor races that have destroyed themselves. 4500s - The human race is becoming unrecognisable from today 5000s - Mankind is type 3 on the kardashev scale 5500s - Humans in this era would be very diverse and split up 6000s- Mankind is reaching the Andromeda galaxy 6500s - Technology is being spread out 7000s - 10000 - Sometime here, Earth will be utterly wiped out and / or rendered as unnecessary 8000s - Mankind is becoming a type IV civiliation 8500s - Humanity is dividing into either the omnipotent civilization or a large community or coalition of other races like in No Man's Sky. 9000s - Type 4 enters a hive mind in between space-time, whereas the remaining type 3 worships them as gods. 10000s - A large 'ark' is constructed to house the remaining humanoids. It would be similar to the Borg cube from Star Trek or Cooper Station from Interstellar and would be planet sized and eventually, the humans would stay there, forever. 10th Millennium + 12000s - Multiple 'arks' are constructed, each to house a different variation of mankind. 14000s - In this period it is possible for some of these 'arks' to either meet and exchange technologies, but they would feel like different species to each other 16000s - The type 4s are converting into type 5s, controlling Universes and manipulating space-time. Multiple arks are converting into type 4s. 20000s - The omnipotent type 5s are reaching their ultimate state 25000s - The Universe mankind is in when this was written is now taken over by these arks, that how made their land like countries, making every planet on their terraformed. This universe will now be referred to as the Aleph meaning the one. 30000s - The type 5s are now type 6s. 40000s - A huge intergalactic war has raged between 2 of the largest 'countries' 50000s - The arks are now a religious symbol 70000s - The 6s have reached type 7s, who now control the multiverse. 100k - Earth and the local cluster of stars are now fabled as legends. 200k - The few remaining arks after the war are colonizing other galaxies 300k - The arks are now spread around the universe. 500k - The gods or the omnipotent ones are now type Omega and control EVERYTHING. This will be the final state of the humans What happens next According to everything humanity has ever learnt, we have no idea. The arks will spread out and eventually colonize other universes. Wars will rage out and then we don't know. Universes will be created and destroyed.